Episode 26 of 33: Underneath the Surface
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: “I am regretting all those times in the past I blamed him for being ‘like this’, because now I know why he is ‘like this’.”


_A/N: Another unbeta'd episode, I'll replace it as soon as possible!_

[Jordan's house, Saturday morning]

_Angela VO: "__I just awoke in Jordan Catalano's arms, after the most wonderful night of my life. Sometimes I wonder if I'm still dreaming, like maybe this never happened for real. Maybe this only happened in my head, because it seems too good to be true. I am so happy, I feel like I am about to burst!"_

All tangled up in Jordan's embrace, Angela is slowly awaking. Sunlight is filtering through the curtains, playing games of hide and seek over their faces. Jordan is taking in the sight of Angela's sweet face when her eyes open up slowly. A smile spreads across her face when Jordan's eyes stare back at hers. "Hey." She scoots even closer to him.

"Hey." Jordan's can't take his eyes of the sweet creature lying in his bed, so close to him.

"You wanna know something?" Angela can't stop smiling and gazing into his eyes. She would give anything to wake up next to Jordan for like, the rest of her life.

"Yeah…" Jordan's eyes encourage her to say more.

"Last night was like, the best night of my life, ever. Thank you for that, Jordan Catalano." Angela's eyes give away the gratitude she feels towards Jordan.

"My pleasure." Jordan gives Angela a sweet grin.

"You know, I can't believe this…"

Still at disbelief with the whole situation, Angela stares at the ceiling. "I can't believe… I'm not a virgin anymore!" She wants to let the whole world know before the feeling consumes her from within.

"Yeah, me neither. I was like, so hoping you'd come. But it was like…" Jordan licks his lips before he continues, "I was afraid you would like, change your mind."

"You know, I was afraid of that too. I was like, so nervous to be here with you, alone, you know."

"Angela?" Jordan's voice sounds a tiny bit insecure.

"Yeah?" Angela turns her head to look in his eyes; while the smile of happiness seems to be plastered on her face permanently.

Jordan's eyes are fixated on Angela's. "You were, like, umm, the first girl I brought here, you know?"

"No, I didn't know that. Thank you for doing that, Jordan, again."

"That's okay." Wrapping his arms around Angela tightly, Jordan buries his face in her hair.

_Angela VO: "Jordan Catalano never seizes to amaze me. I know there have been girls in his life before. So why didn't he __like, ever bring one of them home? Is he like, really serious about me? Or maybe he is like, ashamed about his home situation? There is like *so* much about Jordan I don't know yet, or even understand. But I am willing to figure him out completely, both mentally as well as physically; because he is like worth the effort and time completely. And the best part is, he makes *me* feel worth it, too, despite the few words he says to me." _

[Amber's house, Saturday morning]

Walking into the messy living-room, Amber finds Rickie and Corey still asleep on the couches. "Good morning guys!"

Rickie and Corey grunt out some sort of greeting and start to stretch out and move a bit.

Saying what she needs to say, Amber shows no mercy. "Listen, one of you has to go over to Jordan Catalano's house to tell Angela that I called her mother last night. The poor girl will be in a lot of trouble if Patty finds out what *really* happened last night…"

"I know I'm not going…" Rayanne walks in the room.

"I know, Angel. It's still too awkward, I guess." Amber continues, "So, Rickie or Corey, please get of your butts, and go warn Angela before she returns home to face the Spanish Inquisition!"

Rickie protests. "I don't, like, *own* a car. Or even a driver's license, for that matter."

Corey says, "I don't mind driving up there, but I don't know her that well. So, you wanna come along Rickie?"

"Sure, why not." Getting up from the couch, Rickie stretches out a little more. He and Corey walk out the door; ready to make the drive over to Jordan's house.

Plopping down on the couch, Rayanne realises her feeling of triumph is being greatly overshadowed by a hung-over feeling, and *not* just from the booze she had. It was such a rush being on that stage, hearing the audience hold its breath because she *had* them. She enchanted them. She was actually good enough to shut other people up.

So, why did she have to get all liquored-up again afterwards? Why couldn't she have just enjoyed the natural high she was feeling, the adrenalin pumping through her vanes? And why did she have to get locked inside school, with Brian Krakow of all people? Why did she let him touch her?

If the cops hadn't shown up when they did, there's no telling how far she would have gone with him. It's like, all boundaries fade when she's been drinking. She just doesn't care anymore. That's how things got out of hand with Jordan as well.

It's just, Brian seemed like, so eager, so easy to please too, so innocent. Why did she play with him, toy with his feelings and emotions? Even he deserves better than some drunk-out-of-her-mind-chick. It's like, she doesn't like who she has become anymore.

She never would have thought she could have recollected last night without loathing what she did to Brian, but she can. The only loathing she does feel, is for herself, and herself alone, how ironic is that?

[Chase's house, Saturday morning]

In the kitchen Patty is holding the phone, dialling Amber's number. Waiting for Amber to pick up, Patty's eyes keep scanning the place uneasily. "Oh hi, Amber, it's Patty!"

Amber sounds surprised. "Oh hi Patty!"

Shifting around the kitchen nervously, Patty continues, "So, I was just checking to make sure Angela and Rayanne are fine. Because, if I may say so, honestly, you gave me a sleepless night, last night."

"Patty, I told you not to worry! They're fine, both of them!"

"So, umm, can you please put Angela on the phone?"

Amber answers hastily, "Oooh, Patty, you know *teens*, right? They're both still sound asleep! And you know what happens when you wake them up, don't you?"

Her eyes rolling in their sockets, Patty sighs. "Boy, don't get me started…"

"Just trust me, Patty. Angela's fine. You'll see her whenever she's ready!"

Hoping Amber is right, Patty is aware this call won't ease her mind. "I know, I know. Thank you, Amber. Have a nice day. Bye now!"

"You're welcome, and you too. Bye bye!"

Suddenly Graham walks in, startling Patty. "Oh, Graham, you scared me!"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, no one."

"You called Amber, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing!" Walking away from her husband, Patty tries to keep her flushed cheeks from his sight.

"Patty, I know you. You are worried about Angela, aren't you? You worry when you have no control over the situation."

Freezing on the spot, Patty looks at Graham pleadingly. "Well, I'm allowed to worry, aren't I? And with this Amber-person, any *normal* mother would worry along with me!"

"Yes, you're allowed to worry, but Angela's not a dumb kid. She doesn't get carried away that quickly, and she doesn't copy her friends' behaviour. She's a good kid, and I feel kind of sorry for her, that you don't want give her the benefit of the doubt."

"No, it's not that I don't trust her, it's just… I don't know…"

"Trust her, Patty. Have faith in her judgement. *You* raised her after all."

"But what if I failed, Graham?"

"You did not fail, Patty. In fact, *we* did not fail, at raising our daughters. But right now, I have to go over to the restaurant. Please, stop worrying, and do something that'll take your mind of this, promise me?"

"I promise. Have a good day, honey." While her mind is still wandering, Patty gives him a reassuring smile.

After kissing his wife goodbye, Graham leaves through the backdoor.

[Outside Jordan's house]

In front of Jordan Catalano's house Corey parks his car, and Rickie climbs out. He walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. No answer. Rickie waits for a while but grows impatient. He notices Jordan's car, so it means he has to be home. Rickie rings the bell another time and steps back a few yards. He starts yelling, "Jordan! Angela!" Awaiting any reaction, nothing happens.

"I wouldn't want to be like, disturbed either, if I were in there with Jordan Catalano."

Rickie walks back to the car, steps inside and asks Corey, "Hey, maybe we can leave Angela a note instead? Have you got like, a pen and some paper?"

Corey opens up the dashboard cupboard and grabs out a notepad and a pen. "Here you are!"

"Thanks." Rickie starts writing a note to Angela, pauses, reads the whole note again, and then returns the notepad and pen to Corey. "Thanks."

Rickie walks over to the front-door again. He rings the doorbell once more; just in case. He waits for a while, after which he decides to slide the note under the door. He doesn't really believe in God, but closes his eyes and folds his hands together, praying Angela will find the note in time.

Back inside the car he tells Corey, "We did our best. We can't like, wait around all day, hoping they will ever come out that door. I know *I* wouldn't!"

"I guess I'd do the same thing…" Corey grins, starts the car and they drive back to Amber's place.

[At the restaurant place]

The ceilings and walls are painted totally, and the floors are being delivered today. Pointing and gesturing, Graham talks to the workers about the flooring. He walks up to Hallie while the workers are beginning to lay the wooden floors.

"So Hallie, how was your date with my brother? Where did he take you?"

"The date was nice, very nice. He brought me to this cosy little Italian restaurant, you know, the kind with the red-white chequered tablecloths. We had a very romantic evening, and a very lovely dinner. Though I couldn't stop myself comparing the dishes to *your* cooking…"

"I'm glad you two had a good time. Hmm, I know what you mean; I can't have a normal dinner at a restaurant anymore without determining the foods. I tend to find inspiration in some recipe, or even the décor. This restaurant is messing with our heads!"

"I know what you mean, Graham. But we're finally getting somewhere! Look around you! How long do you think it will be until we're open for business?" Feeling proud, Hallie looks around the restaurant.

"That's hard to say. Depends on how soon the furniture and kitchen supplies will be delivered, I guess. But Hallie, we still don't have a name yet…"

"Ooh, I know! I've been wondering and pondering, but so far… At first I thought it would have to do something with the mermaids' statue, but that limits our options to a nautical theme, or a fairytale theme. And since we have agreed not to limit ourselves to sea-foods alone, option one is dismissed. And a fairytale theme seems so lame…"

"Well, I've been thinking it through as well. We want to give our guests a taste-pleasing experience, right? We want them to think of the food as divine or heavenly. We want them to experience an outer-body trip, and since I *don't* intend to do that by making magic mushrooms, we'll have to have an insinuating name." Graham looks at Hallie provocative.

Hallie closes her eyes. "Yeah, I'm seeing it, feeling it; but how to describe it?"

Graham whispers to her, "How about: 'Seventh Heaven'?"

Hallie lets the name sink in first. "Yes, Graham. I think that's exactly right!"

"Well, I'm glad you agree. Thank you. Now we're sure about the name, we can order our sign, our receipts, our placemats, etc. It's probably gonna take some time for them to come up with a good logo and such."

"Yeah, so, are you gonna contact them? Try to make an appointment during the evening or weekend for me to approve things, okay? Oh, but wait! Not tonight, of course." Hallie points her fingers at his chest.

"Hallie, I'm well aware of you working hours, so I'll keep them in mind. And umm, what's so important tonight you can't be here?"

"Another date with your brother, of course!"

[Jordan's house]

Sitting at the kitchen table, Angela enjoys the sight of Jordan fixing her something to eat. "I didn't know you could cook?"

"Yeah, well, kinda. You can hardly call it like, cooking." Jordan smiles shyly.

"So, is your dad out of town for business?"

"No. He's like, visiting his brother." Jordan tucks his hair behind his ear.

"So, do you get along with him? I mean, I used to be like *big* buddies to my dad, until my breasts got in the way…"

Jordan's hands hold still for a moment. "Well, umm, he's not that interested in me, or something."

"I'm sorry. I mean, it must be hard not having your mom around, and being ignored by your dad as well."

"Yeah well, it's like, better this way." Jordan continues cooking.

"How can it be better this way? I know my parents can like, be a real pain in the ass sometimes; but in the end I guess I'm like glad they're there for me, and support me and stuff."

Facing Angela, Jordan tells her, "You see, my dad, he, umm…" He licks his lips and continues, "He used to smack me around the house, so…" His back is being turned on Angela again.

Shock turns Angela's face white, nailing her to the seat for a moment. When the first shock subsides, she walks up to Jordan. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispers, "I'm so sorry for you, Jordan. I don't really know what to say to you… Except that you don't deserve it, and I *really* don't get it. I'll always be there for you, I promise."

Jordan cradles himself in her embrace and mumbles, "Thanks, Angel...a"

_Angela VO: "__Being here with Jordan has taught me so many new things, that I am like never gonna be my old self again. It's like all the things Jordan told me, changed me even more than losing my virginity did. All this knowledge, about Jordan Catalano and his parents, is like the beginning of a new era. He must have faith in me, in *us* even, for sharing all these private things." _

"_I am beginning to understand why he acts the way he does and I am regretting all those times in the past I blamed him for being 'like this', because now I know why he is 'like this'. His mother abandoned him, and his father used to smack him around the house. He does not know how to have a normal relationship, because he has never seen examples of it, or experienced any. Jordan Catalano was never loved, and never wanted. I will put an end to that, but I know I can't do it all at once. I don't want to scare him off, so I have to take things slow. I know I shouldn't expect any miracles from his side, either; but it's okay, because now I know *why*." _

"_Knowing this, knowing Jordan Catalano, has taught me something very important: *never* judge a book by its cover."_

[Brian Krakow's house]

Sitting in his darkroom, Brian develops the pictures he took last night. Besides having a head-ache because of the liquor he had, his mind is not really with his actions today. He keeps thinking back about what happened between Rayanne and him.

He thinks she loathes him, and she really doesn't care who she has sex with, but would anything have happened if she really *hated* him? She must like him at least a little, right? She's not that self-esteem-less, is she?

And what if, the cops hadn't shown up when they did? Would she have gone further? Would *they* have gone further?

Like he recently discovered them, Brian keeps examining his fingers. Like he is trying to find some trace of evidence of where they have touched Rayanne's leg. That wonderfully smooth and soft, yet firm leg.

"Come on, Krakow, snap out of it!" Brian slaps himself in the face, not condoning his mind wandering off constantly. He takes a look at some of the pictures that are almost dry, and finds a picture of Rayanne on stage.

What *is* it about her? Is it just some sort of physical attraction, like those cases in which hatred turns to passion? Or is it more? When did his feelings for Rayanne Graff change? Why is he suddenly so obsessed with her? She's everything he is not! They are completely incompatible, they inhabit different planets. She's even further out of reach to him, than Angela is…!

He's like dying to tell someone, but who is he gonna tell? Nobody will believe him! He can't tell Rickie, Angela or Sharon. Come to think of it, he hardly has any friends.

[Jordan's house, Saturday afternoon]

On the couch, Angela is sitting on Jordan's lap. "You make a mean omelette, Jordan Catalano!"

"Thanks…"

"But… I guess I should go home." Her facial expression changes into a sad one.

"Yeah, I guess so. I have like, band rehearsal later, so. Need a lift?"

"Okay, but maybe you have to drop me off at the corner or something, 'cause I wasn't supposed to see you today, or even worse, yesterday…"

"Good thinking…"

The kisses and touches between Jordan and Angela don't seize to stop, the feelings are consuming them. Just before things threaten to get out of hand again, Angela withdraws her lips from Jordan's hungry mouth.

"I *have* to go. We could go on like this forever, but I have to go home at some point…"

"Can't you like, tell your mom, you're staying away another night?" Jordan's lips are caressing her neck, his tongue is drawing circles, lower and lower.

Angela tilts her head back but shoots it right back up. "Jordan! Stop it! I don't think so, no. You're *evil*, you know that?!" She slaps him playfully on his chest. "Stop trying to seduce me to stay, 'cause you'll be sorry if I never *ever* leave again…"

"Having sex with you like, all the time, doesn't sound too bad." Jordan's lips brush over her cheek, until they have reached her lips again. Eagerly Jordan starts to kiss Angela, playfully, passionately, opening up her lips and thrusting his tongue inside her hot, wet mouth, in search of hers. Surrendering to his kisses, Angela joins in the game. For the umpteenth time that weekend Jordan and she explore each other's bodies, until they end up making love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All flustered and partially dressed Angela gets up from the couch where she and Jordan were having sex. She walks to the bathroom in the hall, when her eye is drawn to a piece of paper on the doormat. Reaching out to pick it up, Angela sees her name written on it. Opening up the note she reads its contents.

_Dear Angela,_

_How was it with Jordan Catalano? You *have* to tell me everything later!_

_Anyway, Amber asked me to warn you! When Rayanne didn't come home last night, Amber called your mom, asking about Rayanne. Amber told your mom that you *weren't* missing, and were fine. We came to Amber's apartment while she was still on the phone, to let her know Rayanne was trapped inside school! (Yes, like, again.) So, Amber like, told your mom that Rayanne had been found after all, and was alright. (She sent the cops to free Rayanne, who had been locked in there with Brian Krakow, poor guy.)_

_Anyway, Amber thought your mom was suspicious, so beware!!!_

_Love, Rickie_

"Jordan! You'd better me get me home right now…" Angela shouts in the direction of the living-room.

She fixes her clothes and hair, but she can't help to smell the scent of *sex* all over her body… Nice as it is, she doubts her parents will be thrilled by it...

Entering the living room, Jordan has fallen asleep on the couch. The sight of Jordan Catalano all sleepy on the couch, after having sex with *her*, is something she wants to remember forever. He looks so sweet, so innocent. Quietly, she sits down next to him and kisses his eyelids. Jordan awakes and opens up one eye.

"Jordan? Will you take me home, please? I'm a little worried. You see, Rickie left me a note, saying that my mom is suspicious. So I guess I'd better get home fast, before she sends a search party after me…"

[The Chase's house, Saturday afternoon]

The doorbell rings while Graham is preparing dinner in the kitchen. He walks up to the door, opening it to find Brian standing outside. "Hey Brian."

"Mr Chase, I need to talk to someone, is it, like, okay if I talk to you?"

Graham swings the door open. "Sure Brian, come on in. What did you want to talk about?"

Brian's voice sounds more like a whisper. "It's kind of personal, you see…"

"Just follow me into the kitchen, we won't be disturbed there." Graham leads the way to the kitchen.

"You know we had this talk, like, about wallpapers, some time ago?"

"Yes, I remember…" Graham looks at Brian worried; that conversation was *very* vague, if he remembers correctly.

"Well, what if there's like, this wallpaper you have actually never liked, but it's still intriguing in a weird kind of way. And then there's this other wallpaper you still like, you know, the expensive one you really, really want, but simply can't afford. But the weirdly intriguing wallpaper is like, showing you pieces of itself you never knew it had, and it turns out that that wallpaper maybe isn't so weird after all. And you can afford it, and better yet, it has like, spontaneously, clung to your wall, like for a brief moment. And then, just when you've like gotten to appreciate the wallpaper, it comes off, and disappears, denying it was ever *on* your wall. What does that mean, Mr Chase?"

"Brian, as I said before, this isn't about wallpapers, is it? But if you ask me, that weird wallpaper doesn't quite know what it wants. It's not reliable, so to speak. If you're happy with wallpaper that visits your *walls* every now and then, there's nothing wrong with it. But don't expect the wallpaper to stay any longer, because I'm guessing, it won't. Maybe it will not come back at *all*, it was like a one-night-wall-cling-thing."

"Wow, it's amazing that you actually like, got what I was talking about. So, you're saying, I shouldn't count on that wallpaper?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Have fun with it, but don't expect anything from it. And something tells me chasing *after* it won't do you any good, because this wallpaper will only come and go when it pleases, not when *you* want it to. You see, it sounds like it hates being stuck on the same wall forever." Graham can't help but smile at him.

"Thanks, Mr Chase, for clearing that up. I'll be going home now and well, think about some wallpaper…"

"Brian? Does this girl have a name?" Graham's curiosity is awakened now.

Brian flushes and stutters, "Umm, no, no name, sorry."

"Good luck with her then. Don't get *too* attached, you know?"

"I won't. I hope. Though she keeps intriguing me…" Absent-minded, he walks out of the kitchen, towards the door. "I'll let myself out, thanks again. Bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little while after Brian left, Angela walks in through the back-door, smiling and greeting her father, "Hi, dad!" She kisses him on the cheek and tosses her bag on the table.

"Hi, honey. So, how was it at Rayanne's?"

"Oh, you know. Okay, I guess. The party wasn't as *wild* as the other one, luckily." She sits down at the kitchen table.

"Hi honey! I thought I heard you come in!" Patty walks over to her daughter and gives her a kiss on the fore-head. "So, how was the party?"

Angela answers cautiously, "Okay, I guess. Nothing *wild*, just fun, you know, hanging out together."

Patty hesitates before she speaks. "You know… Amber called me last night."

"Oh?" Angela doesn't know if she should act surprised or not, and it's kind of freaking her out.

"Patty, don't…" Disturbed, Graham eyes his wife, afraid of where this conversation might lead to.

"Graham, you stay out of this. I want to know what happened last night, I have a *right* to know!" Patty looks at her husband furiously; he has no right to let Angela know they're not united on this.

Patty directs her face towards Angela again, somewhat calmer sounding. "Anyway, Rayanne wasn't home yet, but she assured me that *you* were fine. I thought you and Rayanne were going home with Amber?"

"Yeah, we did, I mean, we were supposed to, but then Rickie invited Corey over, and Corey said he would bring us, so we let Amber go ahead, and went with Corey instead." The nerves are kicking in, and Angela feels if she keeps on rambling that her mother just *maybe* won't notice the missing pieces. Or maybe her mother *will*, because she is blabbing too much.

"So, what happened to Rayanne then? I don't understand it, honey. You, Corey and Rickie went ahead?"

"No, umm, yes, I mean. Yes, Corey brought Rickie and me to Amber's already, while Rayanne stayed behind for a little while. You see, she met this guy, and she was, you know…"

"So you left Rayanne behind with some strange guy and went ahead to her house?"

"Well, when you put it like *that*, it sounds kinda harsh. But, yeah, Rayanne knew the guy, and she *insisted* we leave her alone. She would get him to drive her home, later."

"And you're positive that you weren't there with her? I don't know, with say, Jordan Catalano?"

Angela raises her voice. "Yes, I'm positive I wasn't there, with Jordan Catalano! He wasn't even *there*, remember?"

"Are you sure about that? Because we saw his car, and it's not like his car is easily mistaken for someone else's, that's for sure." Patty folds her arms in front of her.

"Okay, so he *was* there. What's the big deal? It's not like I knew he was coming anyway." Flushing, Angela puts a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And yes, ofcourse we talked, for a little while. But I *swear* mom, that was it! I didn't stay out there with Rayanne!" That part was actually true, so she wasn't totally lying.

"So, you're saying that you *met* Jordan, talked for a while, and then you, Corey and Rickie went to Amber's, and left Rayanne behind."

"Yes, mom, that's what I'm saying."

"So, what did you tell Amber when you got there?"

"The truth, that Rayanne like, met someone and was coming home a little later. But I guess, when it had been, like, a while, and Rayanne still hadn't come back, she got worried and called you." Angela's eyes poke at her mom's.

Much resembling an advocate in a court-room, Patty walks around the kitchen and continues questioning the suspect. "But why would she call *me*, while you guys knew where Rayanne was hanging out?"

"Don't ask *me* mother, Amber was, like, totally spacing. She had a few too many of those cocktails, I guess." Angela tries to act nonchalant, even if she is starting to freak out because of the interrogation.

"You know, this whole story still doesn't make any sense, at all."

Graham interrupts his wife again. "Patty, Amber doesn't make any sense, remember? Not ever!"

Ignoring her husband's remark, Patty continues, "I still don't know what to make of it. Angela, I give you the benefit of the doubt this time, but *next* time I won't be this tolerant, I tell you! I won't let you turn into some Rayanne, hanging around with strange guys at late hours."

"First you tell me to make up to her, and *now* you're telling me you don't want me to hang out with her?! You know, I just don't get you!"

"Becoming her friend again has nothing to do with becoming *her*!"

"And *this* coming from the mouth of someone who used to be a friend-betraying Rayanne herself…?! That's just freaking *great*!" Really pissed now, Angela gets up and walks out of the kitchen.

Patty shouts after her, "I am your *mother*! Don't speak to me like that!"

Collapsing on a chair, Patty supports her head with her hand. "Oh God, I sound just like my *own* mother. I tried so hard to prevent this, and now it's inevitable: I have become the *one* thing I had sworn I would never become."

**To be continued…**


End file.
